frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170726213929
Elsa and Breha traveled a long way, and they flew with Breha's wind powers a little bit. Eventually, they came upon the North Mountain. Elsa whispered a plan in Breha's ear. "Uh, huh." Breha said. Eventually, when Elsa was done whispering her plan, Breha said, "Okay. This is the perfect place. That way we can't hurt anyone." "Not only that," Elsa replied. "We can't hurt one another with our powers as well." "That's right!" Breha said, clapping. They started walking up the steep mountain. Breha turned around to find Elsa singing. Elsa: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. Breha stepped up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder, singing. Breha: A kingdom of isolation; and it looks like you're the queen. Elsa draped her gloved hand over Breha's shoulder. Elsa: The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Breha gave Elsa a sad smile. Breha: ''Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows we've tried.'' Elsa held up a finger as if she was redirecting herself. Elsa: ''Don't let them in, don't let them see.'' Breha: ''Be the good girl you always have to be.'' Elsa: ''Conceal, don't feel; don't let them know.'' Elsa took off her glove and threw it away. Breha: ''Well now they know!'' They started using their magic. Both: ''Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore.'' Elsa made two snowmen. Breha recognized them as Olaf and Clara from when they were younger. Both: ''Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on.'' Elsa unclipped her pink cape and Breha used her winds to send it far away. Breha: ''The cold never bothered me anyway.'' They walked up the mountain further and they reached the sloped top. Elsa: ''It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small.'' Breha: And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! Elsa and Breha ran over to where two cliffs of land separated. Elsa: ''It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through.'' Elsa made a snow staircase. Breha ran over and did a spin. Breha: ''No right, no wrong; no rules for me. I'm free!'' Elsa turned the snow staircase into an ice staircase, and Breha used her winds to fly in the air. Breha reached the other side before Elsa did. Both: ''Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry!'' On a gesture from Elsa, Breha used her wind powers to levitate herself into the air. Once Breha's feet were off the ice, Elsa stomped her foot down on it, creating a snowflake. Once the snowflake was done, Breha landed back on it. Both: ''Here I stand and here I stay. Let the storm rage on.'' Breha grabbed onto Elsa's hand and Elsa held Breha's. They raised their arms together and their snowflake started transforming into an ice palace, their new fortress. When the castle was tall enough, they threw their arms down and let go of each other's hands. They went to their stations as Elsa instructed in the plan, going our separate ways using their powers. Elsa: ''My power flurries through the air into the ground.'' Elsa did dramatic hand gestures to make the castle sparkle. Breha used her wind powers to assist Elsa. Breha: ''My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!'' Elsa made a chandelier out of ice. Breha was impressed by how perfect it was. Elsa: ''And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!'' Breha took off her necklace and Elsa took her crown off her head. Breha: ''I'm never going back. The past is in the past!'' As Breha sang that line, Breha threw her necklace aside, as Elsa did the same with her crown. Both: ''Let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn.'' As they sang that line, Breha took the barrette that held her blue hair in the bun off, and let her blue hair fall straight and super long. At the same time, Elsa put her platinum blonde hair into a one shoulder side braid. Elsa changed her coronation dress into a shiny blue ice and snow dress with a snowflake cape, and hair crystals shaped like snowflakes. Breha's pink and white coronation dress changed into a sky blue strapless dress made of silk, sparkles and rose petal like material. Elsa gave Breha a pat on the shoulder. They were now the Snow Queen and Wind Princess. Arendelle would have Anna. She would be fine. Anna would be safe and protected, just like Elsa wanted. It would be just Elsa and Breha here at their new fortress. They walked out onto the balcony. Both: Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone. Here I stand in the light of day... Let the storm rage on! Breha went through the palace doors just as Elsa finished their song with one last line: Elsa: ''The cold never bothered me anyway.'' With that, Elsa spun on her heels and used her powers to shut the balcony doors. Let It Go: Elphaba: The City glows Emerald in the distance tonight Not a Munchkin to be seen A kingdom of wicked magic And they’re saying I’m it’s Queen The Wizard’s howling “There’s a Witch up in the sky” How could he trick me into making Monkeys fly? What have I done? What can I do? They’re blinded by someone they thought they knew I know the truth And ‘cause I know I have to go Let it go Let it go I’m Defying Gravity Let it go Let it go Oh, I’ve never felt so free I don’t care what they’re going to say Let this broom fly on ‘Cause heights never bothered me anyway It’s funny how it all seems so different to me now But I’m tired of playing only where limits allow It’s time to try It’s time to fly With this Grimmerie you can kiss me goodbye When right is wrong And wrong is right I take flight Let it go Let it go Animal Rights are my creed Let it go Let it go Fight the Wizard is my deed If I don’t then things will stay this way For the whole of Oz My powers do such things I can’t always control But now I must obey the burning deep within my soul Forget those dreams of working at the Wizard’s side They may be shattered now but I still have my pride Let it go Let it go And I’ll rise like a Witch of dawn Let it go Let it go The Girl they once knew is gone From today This is the only way Let this broom fly on ‘Cause heights never bothered me anyway